gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Turismo R
Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Turismo Cheetah Carbonizzare T20 |dashtype = Banshee |inttxd = Vacca |roadspawn = No (Original version) Yes (Enhanced version, pre-modified) |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 COLOR SET 9 COLOR SET 10 COLOR SET 11 COLOR SET 12 COLOR SET 12 COLOR SET 13 COLOR SET 14 COLOR SET 15 }} |wheeltype = Hi End |flags = |modelname = turismor |handlingname = TURISMOR |textlabelname = TURISMOR |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Grotti Turismo R is a two-door supercar featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online ''as part of the Business Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V The Turismo R is made up of many sharp curves and edges, giving it an aggressive appearance. This design is heavily inspired by LaFerrari featuring its front bumper and greenhouse area as well as being a hybrid electric supercar. The front lip of the car is inspired by the Lamborghini Sesto Elemento, including the headlights, and it lightly has a resemblence to the Arash AF8. The rear area is somewhat based on the LaFerrari (with a similar glass engine cover formation), although the two taillights are similar to those on the McLaren F1 and shares a slight resemblance to the Faralli & Mazzanti Evantra. The rear also bears some references to the McLaren P1 and Corvette C7 accents. All in all, the Turismo R is heavily based on LaFerrari with many elements of the McLaren P1 and several other cars. Because of its extremely streamlined and low down body, cars may drive up the hood as if it was a ramp on head on collisions. Just like the Cheetah, if the suspension is lowered to the maximum through Los Santos Customs, the Turismo R is able to drive right under high-suspension vehicles, such as the Sandking XL, at high speed and sometimes some low-suspension vehicles if driving head-on against them. The only downside to this, however, is that it has the tendency to hit curbs much more easily, damaging your car and even flipping it over. The same is true of the Zentorno, even with default suspension. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Turismo R falls just short of being one of the fastest Super Cars in the game. Acceleration is excellent and there is a nice amount of wheel spin. Top speed is also very good, being as fast as the Zentorno. Because the car contains an electric motor, there is no loss of power during gear shifts. Therefore, the engine has a reputation for being very smooth and immediate. The engine is one of the most technologically advanced engines in the game. However, the Turismo R can be damaged very quickly often resulting in the hood coming off after a few collisions, especially at a high rate of speed. Unlike most quickly damaged cars, the wheels don't lock very often. The engine model appears to be a single-overhead camshaft V8, evidently by the exhaust manifolds seen when the rear hood is removed. The car features intercoolers located directly after the side-intakes, suggesting the car is turbocharged. The exact same engine model is found in the Cheetah, Osiris, T20, Reaper, and FMJ. Note that the in-game website claims the engine is in fact a V12, which is also supported by its high-pitch sound. GTA V Overview |observed_engine = V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = TurismoR-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery BusinessUpdate-GTAOnline.jpg|Promotional Artwork featuring the Turismo R. TurismoR-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Turismo R on the Rockstar Games Social Club. TurismoR-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Turismo R on Legendary Motorsport in the enhanced version of GTA V. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Turismo R is featured in the mission GTA Today, given by Simeon Yetarian. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original Version * Found in player's garages in single player. ;Enhanced Version *Rarely spawns in traffic in the enhanced version, often pre-modified. *Rarely spawns pulling out of the rear entrance's driveway of the hotel on the East corner of the intersection of Dorset Drive and Palomino Avenue in Rockford Hills. (Pre-modified.) *Can be bought from Legendary Motorsport for $500,000. *Can spawn at the red and white parking garage in Downtown Los Santos, often pre-modified. *Can spawn at any Los Santos Customs, but most commonly at the one in Burton, often pre-modified. *Sometimes spawns on Portola Drive, opposite Ponsonbys. *Sometimes spawns in a garage at The Gentry Manor Hotel. *Sometimes spawns parked outside the double garage in the Richman Mansion. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Can be bought from Legendary Motorsport for $500,000. Trivia General * "Turismo" means "tourism" in Spanish, Portuguese and Italian. * The default radio station of this vehicle are Radio Los Santos, The Lab (PC only) and West Coast Classics. *This is the first hybrid supercar to appear in the GTA Series. The Voltic is the first electric supercar to appear in the GTA Series. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Like several other cars, the Turismo R has no reverse lights. *This vehicle shares its engine sound with the Feltzer and Carbonizzare. *Driving the Turismo R around will eventually cause the Infernus and Carbonizzare to spawn. *Despite being a supercar, when bringing the Turismo R to Los Santos Customs the mechanics will respond with normal comments ("What's wrong with her now?" etc.) instead of being impressed by the vehicle ("I'd love to get my hands on that," etc.). This also happens with the Infernus. *When leaving the Burton Los Santos Customs, the bottom of the car may hit the ground causing some scratches. If the player returns after exiting Los Santos Customs, there will be a fee of $100 for repairs. *Because of the Turismo R's compact interior the player cannot use the vehicle to pick up prostitutes. *The "GROTTI" badging on the panel near the front tires has been textured incorrectly, on the right hand side; If the player observes closely, they will see "GROTTI" normally on the left, however, upon looking on the right, it is mirrored backwards. This same error is present on the Minivan. *The Turismo R, along with the Elegy RH8 and the Pigalle, are the only DLC vehicles that spawn in game during certain missions. The Simeon Yetarian mission GTA Today in GTA Online requires to steal a Turismo R for him. * In the enhanced version, activating the Turismo R's high-beams will make the Grotti badge illuminate. Bugs * The front Grotti emblem partially clips into the car. See Also *Turismo - The Turismo R's predecessor, appearing in the 3D Universe and Grand Theft Auto IV. Navigation }} de:Turismo R (V) es:Turismo R fr:Turismo R pl:Turismo R pt:Turismo R Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Grotti Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Hybrid Vehicles Category:Super Cars Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles